Insane Love The Riddler One-Shot OC
by TashBumblebee
Summary: Can one make-out session caused by Poison Ivy lead to a lady head over heels for a certain Puzzle Prince? Probably... Currently just a one-shot.


**~Prologue~**

"Hey Becky!"

Annabel Taylor exclaimed and waved over-dramatically as she entered the building, making everyone look. Becky Albright turned around slowly and sighed. "Hey, Anna." She greeted.

"I can't wait to start work!" She squealed with glee, dancing around her friend who facepalmed and grabbed her hands. Well, yes Becky was strict, but wouldn't you if you had a blonde-haired light green eyed constant squealing and dancing friend?

"How did you even get a job here?" She asked angrily. Anna smiled happily. "The Head Doctor here said I had an amazing personality and talents."

"Talents like what?!" Becky practically screamed, but hushed her voice so she wouldn't draw attention.

"Oh, I used to be a professional house cleaner, nanny, highly experienced in First Aid, and used to be a part time guard and cop in Metropolis."

Becky stood there, wide-eyed, hand slapped on forehead, mouth hung open. "H-How..." She started, but couldn't bare to finish the sentence.

"Isn't this great? I'll get to be a nanny, nurse and guard here!" She said happily. "Uh, ..." A doctor said approaching her.

"Yep, that's me." Replied Anna. "You're schedule for today. Cleaning products and equipment will already be in the room." He said handing a clipboard, and left, going to talk to another doctor. "So excited! Cya later, Beck!" And with that, Annabel had rushed out of the room, trying to find the room she was meant to be cleaning for 2 weeks.

**~5 Minutes Later~**

She looked down at her clipboard and read the prison number '1-4-3'. 'Hmmm, that's not too far from here. I wonder if I'll get any of the hardcore criminals, like Joker or Penguin or something like that...'

'Ah finally! 143!' She smiled happily and opened the prison door with her keys, slowly closing the door once again. 'This room, is beautiful'. Question Marks and Riddles everywhere. She looked over to the man that was quietly sitting up in his bed, reading a book.

She looked to see her equipment, with a note saying they wanted her to clean the bars, the question marks and the riddles. She frowned as she read the last part, it looked really bland without them...

"Well well, who do we have here?" A narcissistic all knowing voice came from behind her. She jumped and turned around, seeing the man from before was now looking at her. "Aw, I was just enjoying the view." And she blushed and flustered as she realised she'd slightly bent over to grab the cleaning brush and bleach for the walls. The man with the purple glasses smirked in victory, rolling his eyes. "Nice hair."

"Thankyou!" She squealed happily, completely forgetting about his earlier comment.

"I was being sarcastic."

She frowned slightly and got back to her cleaning, using the bleach and brush to wash his riddles off. "Want to answer a riddle?"

"Oh, I can't answer riddles."

"And why is that?"

"I'm stupid." She said, commenting what her teachers, friends, bosses and parents had called her. He raised an eyebrow, no-one had ever said that before.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Annabel Taylor. And yours?"

"Riddler."

She had just finished cleaning the wall, and decided to work on the bars, using a sponge and soap. She widened her eyes as she realised her mistake, turning her back against him. She quickly turned and tried to pull out her gun, but was already pinned to a nearby wall. He was stronger than he looked, she'd admit that.

"Forgot rule number one." Riddler toyed playfully. She sighed, glaring slightly at him.

"Hey Ed, here's this. Looks like you haven't had some action in a while." A nearby criminal just strutting around the hall called out, throwing him a plant-like device. The red haired slightly green skinned lady winked and continued to freely walk around, freeing prisoners. 'Oh crap, prison riot.' She thought, trying not to break down panicking. She had been in a situation like this before, but back then she hadn't been pinned to a wall.

Riddler started to examine the device handed to him, Poison Ivy wouldn't of given him this without some kind of suspicious reason, and with that it probably did something seductive or manipulative, not that he would mind, the cleaner around his age was stunning.

Before he could examine any further, the seed had grown tentacle-plant like things and grabbed the pink-haired cleaner by the throat, slowly emitting some gas into her lungs. By this time the Riddler had let go, and slowly watched her eyes turn a sickly dark seductive green. 'Oh crap' She thought, her mind was slowly being corrupted by the plant, and right now there was only one thing she wanted, him.

She lunged out and grabbed him, immediately kissing him roughly and stroking his red/brown hair. She had pinned him to a wall, wrapping her legs around his waist while kissing him, and wrapping her arms around his neck. By this time, the alarms had gone off and metal doors had closed around the prison cell, making it so they could both not escape. The camera had been shut off, probably by Ivy since there were several vines that had come out from a wall and crushed the camera. 'She had planned this, that witch' Riddler thought, but even he had to admit he was enjoying this. It was like the girl would die without him, literally. Clinging onto him with all her strength.

She pushed him onto the bed and continued the makeout session, thankfully enough the bed was big enough for two and slowly started ripping his clothes off...

**~4 Hours Later, give or take~**

"Oww." Annabel moaned, slowly opening her eyes. Everything hurt. 'Dumb plant. What the hell even happened?' She thought getting up slowly, only to hiss in pain. Her sides were killing her. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and noticed she was in her bra and undies. She found her short maid dress on the floor and raised an eyebrow at it, grabbing it and sliding it on from underneath the sheets.

She turned slightly and gasped as she saw The Riddler smirking at her. She fell out of the bed and crawled to the other side of the room. 'Ohh, now I remember' She thought as she looked at the metal door still standing in place. By now she could hear loud screams and chants coming on from outside. Then her eyes widened dramatically, not at the fact of the prison riot, no no. But the fact that she-

"Please tell me I didn't."

"Oh you did." He answered, still smirking at her. She blushed like crazy and held her face in her hands shamefully. "Don't be ashamed, sweetie. It was just an intense make-out session, nothing more sadly. You lasted nearly 2 hours." She screeched and pegged a duster at his head, missing by only a few centimeters. "Don't call me that." She hissed, and threw yet another cleaning product at his head, missing again. "You didn't mind earlier." He practically sung, making her blush even more.

"I hate you." She growled.

"I beg to differ." He joked, dodging another object that was thrown at him. "Dumb plant." She grumbled, standing up and wincing at the pain of her sides. "Did I go too hard on you?"

"Fuck you." She growled and threw a spray bottle at his head but missed again. Her eye twitched in anger and she fell to the ground. "I can't believe I just had a huge make-out session with a criminal." She whined.

"Oh come on, even you have to admit it was pretty good." He commented, making her glare at him. 'But, he was right.' She thought as she sighed. "And, I am right." He concluded smugly, making her throw another bottle of spray at his face. She stood up, and stretched whilst wincing at the pain. She pounded on the metal door, and sighed in frustration. "Looks like you're stuck with me." Riddler said, smirking slightly. Her legs hurt like hell, so the only thing she had thought of was sit on the bed, massaging her aching body. She soon felt an arm slither around her waist and pull her next to him. She turned around and glared at Riddler, hitting his chest.

"Get off me!"

"But I thought you enjoyed me 'on' you. You were practically begging anyway." He said playfully rolling his eyes with a giant smug smirk on face. She flushed and hit his chest again, losing her strength from fatigue.

"I'm so fired." She whined.

"If you're boss survives." The Riddler smirked, earning a glare from her. She started to think back to the make-out session itself, and realized that it had been... slightly enjoyable. 'Okay okay, it was amazing. Better than all my past boyfriends. He just knew what to do, with his soft lips, his calculating hands, and I'm pretty sure the guys got abs! That's like, the only thing I like about him... Well, that's a lie. CRAP!'

"Just realised how good it was?" He asked with a smug face. She blushed and looked at him, completely giving up and letting her defences fall. She rolled over and laid on top of him, resting her head on his chest. "How?" She asked simply. "How, what?" He asked slightly confused. "How have you made me fall for you in under 5 hours?" She asked making him smirk widely. This was of course, stroking his ego as he knew how to get her on her knees. "Well, what's made you fall for me, then?" He asked.

"Where to start? Your personality is charming as hell, the way you make me blush and the way you draw my attention to you. That make-out session was the best, trust me I've had a lot. The way you'd wrap your arms tightly around my waist, and kiss me with your soft and passionate lips, while stroking my cheek softly with your gentle hands. Then there's your face, which was perfectly moulded to look adorable, your nose, your cheeks, your lips, your eyes- God those eyes." She quickly stopped when she knew she was getting ahead of yourself.

Well, Riddler had never been complimented so much in such small time, the girl truly thought that everything about him was amazing, which in fact it was. His ego had definitely been stroked.

"What about my eyes?" He said, pushing her to go further. She sighed dreamily, playing with his hair. "They can see right through me, it's like I'm hypnotized. Their beautiful colour captivates me, I'm sure that no-one else in the world could have an eye colour like that. It's like I see heaven in your eyes. And I'm pretty sure that after an hour, I was controlling myself, but, your eyes, I just couldn't say no." She admitted, smiling weakly at him.

"But, I'm a criminal, you being my lover will probably mean jail time." He said, smirking inwardly as he couldn't believe how easily he had snatched this girl. He now knew how Joker felt when he grabbed Harley.

"Does it look like I honestly care? I'd turn insane if it meant I could be with you." She said and kissed him softly. 'Well, I'm screwed, I have feelings for a criminal' She thought as she kissed him.

Suddenly, the metal door opened, showing a couple of famous criminals standing outside wide-eyed. Well, except Ivy who was smirking. "Hah, it worked."

Riddler sat up groggily, Anna on his lap. "Batman's coming soon. You leaving or what?" Joker asked boredly. Riddler nodded and stood up, already dressed in his prison clothes. "Well my dear, are you coming?" He asked and held out his hand to Anna, who looked wide-eyed at him. 'Leave sanity forever and enjoy the criminal life with Riddler, or say hello to sanity and regret not choosing option A? Hah, the answer's obvious'.


End file.
